lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia Wilson's Sex Trafficking Ring
Delia Wilson's Sex Trafficking Ring is a sex trafficking empire featured prominently in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. They catered to politicians, CEOs, officers of the law, court officials, and others who were among the rich and powerful of New York City. Their crimes range from prostitution, sex trafficking, racketeering, rape, and murder. History Delia Wilson's prostitution ring first came into SVU's crosshairs when she caused a scandal by having one of her prostitutes die at a party for Clayton Hannifin, at which Ganzel provided female "entertainment". Wilson had one of her prostitutes named Anya Solar pretend to switch sides and bring along another one of her prostitutes named Maggie Murphy to work at the party. During the party Solar poisoned Murphy with scopolamine, had her have oral sex with five men, and left her in a bedroom to die. While investigating Murphy's death, the SVU detectives learn of Wilson's operations from Ganzel's security guard, Brian Cassidy. When one of her clients, former governor Harrison Fletcher, was murderd, Wilson's booker, Iris Peterson, was questioned by the detectives and confessed that Wilson's matchmaking service is really a prostitution ring and agrees to testify. Later Wilson was arrested for prostitution by detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro, during her arrest she maintains her innocence. In court while A.D.A Rose Callier prosecutes her, Wilson's attorney Marvin Exley tries to claim that Wilson is an honest businesswomen but the judge sets bail at two million, which Exley pays by putting up his townhouse. When Cragen was framed for Carissa Gibson's murder, Wilson and Exley go to Paula Foster, present evidence that Cragen was using her escorts in the past and frames him for raping some of her girls and offers to bring Solar back in exchange for full immunity and she and her attorney leave. She then had hitmen murder Solar and Peterson so they could not testify against her. Later, Wilson fired Exley when he misunderstood their relationship and represented herself in court. At a preliminary hearing, she has the charges against her dismissed. When Ganzel's role in the governor and Gibson's murder is revealed, she has six of her girls testify that Cragen raped them. Eventually Foster's role in Wilson's sex trafficking ring is revealed and as a result, Wilson is arrested for multiple counts of racketeering and first-degree murder. As a result, the New York Attorney General was arrested for promoting prostitution, solicitation, and accepting bribes. In addition to him, three district attorneys, Paula Foster, seven members of NYPD's vice squad, two state senators, and two deputy mayors were also arrested. Known Members *Delia Wilson *Iris Peterson *Marvin Exley Prostitutes *Carissa Gibson *Maggie Murphy *Anya Solar *Yuko Sakura Known Associates *Paula Foster *The unnamed New York Attorney General *Three unnamed district attorneys *Seven unnamed members of NYPD's vice squad *Two unnamed state senators *Two unnamed deputy mayors Known Victims *2012: **May 5, New York City, New York: Maggie Murphy **May 14: ***Cartagena, Columbia: Anya Solar ***New York City, New York: Iris Peterson Category:Gangs Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Statutory Rapists Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:SVU Characters